Reencuentro
by Abuelitnt
Summary: Antes del partido decisivo entre Shitenhouji y Seigaku, habrá una situacion que hará pensar a Ryoma. One Shot RyoSakuKin


**Reencuentro**

**-De nuevo llegaré tarde… espero que Ryoma no haya jugado…-**se preguntaba una chica con largas trenzas, mientras corría apresuradamente por las canchas de tenis en donde se disputaba el campeonato nacional y en donde Seigaku tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar**-... llegué temprano por nada, ya que me perdí de nuevo…-**se retaba a si misma Sakuno Ryuzaki, además traía nuevamente comida para los chicos y también volvió a hacer onigris en forma de pelotas de tenis para el príncipe _"Espero que esta vez las pruebe, aunque me diga que sean fáciles de hacer…"_, pero además también traía algo para ese simpático muchacho que la defendió del ladrón cuando la tiró al suelo. Ya sabía que pertenecía a la escuela que se enfrentaba a la suya y le había hecho algo especial en agradecimiento _"Ojalá le guste…"_ sonriéndose a si misma

Estaba muy feliz, Seigaku había avanzado a las semifinales, enfrentándose con la escuela Shitenhouji de Osaka, si vencían era probable que se enfrentarán a Rikkai Dai nuevamente, así se decidiría quien de las dos instituciones era la mejor, sin mencionar si el jugador de mirada indiferente alcanzaba un nivel más allá de la media, más allá que todos sus rivales y especialmente, más allá que su padre, eso significaría que podría vencerlo y también… _"Él se irá…"._ Ese triste pensamiento llegó a su mente, sabía que era obvio que se marcharía para alcanzar su sueño, sabía que no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse en Japón, aunque le dijera sobre sus sentimientos, eso no lo amarraría a su lado, pero también sabía que su amor había pasado la barrera del egoísmo _"Si es feliz yéndose de aquí, también lo estaré yo… y lo seguiré apoyando… a pesar de que no se de cuenta de eso… aunque sea de lejos… como siempre…"_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Muy bien chicos-**anunciaba la entrenadora Ryuzaki-**este es el partido que decidirá quien pasará a las finales…-**inmediatamente le dirige la mirada al novato de su equipo**-espero que des lo mejor de ti Echizen…-**a lo que el pequeño le responde con una mirada arrogante, con esa sonrisa que significaba que nadie lo pararía hasta ganar el partido. Por otro lado, el entrenador de la escuela de Osaka, Osamu Watanabe, preparaba a su última carta para enfrentar a su rival

**-Tooyama, demuestra porque te llaman el súper novato de Kansai**

**-Claro…-**responde con su inherente alegría**-quería enfrentarme a Koshimae hace tiempo jejejejeje-** Los dos chicos entran a la cancha para realizar el precalientamento (n/a: cosa que nunca he visto hacer en el anime o manga, pero es obligatorio que lo hagan). De repente, a la nariz de Kintarou le llega un olor familiar

**-Huele como la comida que probé ayer…-**con una sonrisa, evocando ese momento, Ryoma no hacía caso de lo que decía**-y se acerca rápidamente…-**mientras practicaba su saque

**-Espero que Echizen lo logre-**decía Oishii desde afuera a sus compañeros, pero le dio una mirada a su capitán, aunque aparentaba tranquilidad, en realidad estaba preocupado de lo que pudiera pasar en ese encuentro "La cima de la perfección…" a cada instante recordaba las palabras de Chitose

Flash Back

"El que esta mas cerca de llegar a "la cima de la perfección" es Kintarou Tooyama, super novato de Kansai, no el samurai junior… supongo que jugará sencillos 1"

Fin del Flash Back

"_Se que puedes lograrlo Echizen_…" mientras miraba a su compañero de equipo, sabiendo que su lograba ese objetivo podría darle el triunfo a su equipo, pero lo más importante, ya dejaría ese estigma que siempre lleva a cuestas, esa marca llamada Najiroh Echizen, llegaria como lo hizo su padre, abrir la tercera puerta del estado de autoactualizacion

**-Vamos O'chibi… tu puedes-**apoyaba el chico acróbata, pero no estaba sólo, todos los demás lo acompañaban en la porra

**-Perdón, llegué tarde-**se disculpaba la nieta de la entrenadora

**-Ryuzaki, llegaste justo a tiempo para el partido de Echizen-**le menciona Momoshiro, a lo que las mejillas de la pequeña se encienden al instante

**-Que bueno que llegaste-**le dice su abuela**-¿Trajiste lo que pedí?-**la niña asiente

**-¡Eres tú, sabía que eras tú!-**dice con fuerza el pelirrojo, mientras que con la sorpresa instalada en el rostro de todo el mundo, incluido el príncipe, el muchacho se acerca a la banca rival corriendo con mucho animo hacia la recién llegada**-Hola-**la saluda con mucha familiaridad

**-Ho… hola…-**un poco aterrada con su saludo tan cordial

**-Apuesto que trajiste tu rica comida de nuevo ¿no?**

**-Si… si…-**en un murmullo

**-¿Lo conoces Sakuno?-**le pregunta su abuela

**-El… el junto a Ryoma atraparon al ladrón que me tiró al suelo ¿Te acuerdas que te conté ayer?-**la entrenadora lo mira inmediatamente

**-Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi nieta-**le agradece la entrenadora al muchacho

**-No fue nada, pero me dio rabia que estropeara la comida… estaba deliciosa**

**-Gra… gracias**

Mientras tanto Ryoma veía como ese niño tan simpático hablaba con esa niña con trenzas, con Ryuzaki, con la nieta de la entradora, quien ayer le pregunto como estaba sus onigris, respondiéndole que no era muy difíciles hacerlos, quien le ofreció unos especiales, en forma de pelotas de tenis y no los probó y el chico que lo enfrentaría en ese preciso instante no le importó que estuvieran en el suelo, solo los comió y alabó su mano… a la vez que recordaba esos momentos iba aumentando la potencia de sus golpes, la razón de porque de eso, ni siquiera el mismo la sabia

**-¿Qué le pasa a Echizen?-**se pregunta Kawamura, al darse cuenta de su estado, tratando de olvidar el suyo propio (es que después del aprtido con Gin Ishida, termino muy mal herido, a duras penas pudo aguantar sus potentes golpes

**-No se…-**dice Momoshiro

**-La probabilidad de que este molesto es de un 100-**anota Inui en su libreta secreta mientras lo mira atentamente

**-¿De que podría estar molesto o'chibi?-**se preguntaba el chico del parche, mirando inconcientemente hacia la conversación que tenia la nieta de la entrenadora y el niño pelirrojo

**-En agradecimiento a que ayudaste te traje algo-**seguía hablando la pequeña con algo de sonrojo en su rostro

**-¿En serio?-**esa sonrisa no se la quitaba nadie**-espero que sea comida**

**-Si… es una bento que hice…**

**-Gracias, después de vencer a Koshimae, me la comeré-**sin duda estaba muy contento, Kintarou había conocido personas muy agradables en la capital, pero esa amable chica habia la mas amable, sin contar que cocinaba muy bien

**-¿Koshimae?-**le pregunta extrañada ella

**-El chico de allá-**apuntando a Ryoma con su raqueta

**-¿Te enfrentarás a Ryoma?-**algo sorprendida

**-¿Lo conoces?**

**-Si, yo estaba con él cuando golpeaste al ladrón-**extrañamente se sentía que hablaba a gusto con él, no se ponía nerviosa ni nada parecido, no se sentía incómoda

**-Jejejejeje, discúlpame por no recordar eso ¿pero sabes algo?-**Sakuno lo miraba expectante**-creo que siempre voy a recordarte por tu comida-**frente a eso, la muchacha no pudo hacer nada mas que sentir que su rostro estaba caliente frente a ese cumplido

El chico ojos de gato los observa de frente y fijamente, viendo como se sonrojara a más no poder con la mirada amistosa y agradable de su futuro rival, Ryoma dirige su mirada hacia la pelota y la golpea con tal fuerza que sale de la cancha, deteniendo el tiempo en el lugar. Todos miraban sorprendidos el poder y la fuerza del integrante de Seigaku

"_Ryoma…"_ pensaba la chiquilla la verlo tan molesto, porque ya no era un secreto que el príncipe estaba molesto, con esa actitud lo demostraba completamente, además de mantener la mirada fija en ella, lo que le producía a la pobre muchacha mucha vergüenza _"… ¿Acaso hice algo malo?"_ y también algo de culpa, por hablar con un chico que no fuera él

**-¿Te pasa algo Ryoma?-**le pregunta inocentemente Momoshiro al ver tal acción

**-Nada-**responde secamente tratando de volver a concentrarse en su práctica de saque

**-¿Qué le pasa ahora?-**viéndolo como se alejaba

**-¿De que podría estar molesto ahora?-**se preguntaba el sub capitán

**-Como dije antes, el está muy enojado, será interesante ver como juega cuando esta molesto con su oponente-**Inui estaba muy entusiasmado con esta situación

**-Pero si ya lo viste-**le responde Kikumaru**-¿acaso no recuerdas cuando jugó con Akutsu?**

**-Yo no olvido nada, además el estaba molesto hacia algunos días, pero ahora es diferente, Echizen comenzó a fastidiarse desde que Tooyama se acercó a nuestro banco a hablar con Ryuzaki**

**-No puede ser… estás diciendo…-**Momoshiro simplemente no podía creer lo que diría

**-La posibilidad de que sea así es de 70**

**-Así que Ryoma también tiene corazón, que divertido-**el chico de cabellos parados se reía solo frente a esa posibilidad

**-Kintarou, ya es hora o si no te tocaré con mi brazo envenenado-**le grita desde lejos el capitán Shiraishi, incluyendo la desenvoltura de las vendas

**-¿Brazo envenenado?-**pregunta extrañada la pelirroja

**-No te acerques a él cuando hace eso-**acercándose un poco más a ella**-no sabes de lo que es capaz-**con mucho terror**-¿Me das tu bento después?-**ella asiente**-muy bien, nos vemos mas tarde, tengo que derrotar Koshimae-**yéndose rápidamente hacia sus compañeros, dejando su chaqueta del equipo y tomando su raqueta. Ryoma lo miraba expectante desde detrás de la línea de servicio. Observaba fijamente cada movimiento, buscando algo punto débil para poder vencerlo, aunque era extraño, quería ir más allá de sus habilidades, si ver si podía llegar abrir la tercera puerta y poder controlar totalmente el estado de auto actualización, estaba seguro que él era distinto a todas los jugadores que había enfrentado antes, incluso sentía que el era mas fuerte que Sanada, el mas poderoso de todos los contrincantes que había encontrado en su camino. Sin embargo, además de sentirse muy ansioso de tener que jugar con ese chico, su símil en el otro lado de Japón, sentía lo mismo cuando supo su nombre, cuando la nieta de la entrenadora le sonrío amablemente cuando su oponente le alabó su comida y él no le dijo nada, solo _"No es difícil hacer onigris que salga mal ¿no_?_..."_ con su inherente arrogancia, no sabía que era, era la primera vez que lo sentía, al ser de esa naturaleza, ni caso le hizo… hasta ahora… hasta el momento en que el pelirrojo se acercó a Ryuzaki cuando olió su comida y habló con ella con mucha confianza _"Ya lo sabré después… ahora tengo que jugar e ir a las finales… cueste lo que cueste…"_ poniéndose en posición de recibir el saque de Tooyama

**-¿Estás listo Koshimae? Porque jugaré con toda mi fuerza-**con mucha seguridad en si mismo el príncipe de Osaka

**-Claro que si…-**con esa sonrisa de arrogancia que nunca lo dejaría.

De esa manera comenzaba el que, quizás, era el partido mas importante de su vida

**Fin **

Hola:

Como ven esta mi visión de cómo será el preámbulo del partido entre Echizen y mi querido niño, como me gustaría que Sakuno estuviera ahí de verdad, yo tengo confianza en que Konomi la pondrá o si no le haré un muñeco vudu y lo llenaré de agujas, ojala la compartan y opinen


End file.
